Love In Basketball
by AegyaCrackCouple'SJ
Summary: 2 namja berstatus 'suami istri' terpaksa menyembunyikan status akibat peraturan sekolah. Selain itu, tempat sekolah keduanya berbeda yang terkenal dengan ketidakakuran penghuninya satu sama lain serta dalam hal basket. Bisakah keduanya menjalani status sebagai 'suami istri' serta pemain basket profesional? / YeWon is Main Cast! Chap 2 update
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting High School adalah salah satu sekolah dengan tim basket yang terkenal kuat dan tidak terkalahkan. Bahkan setiap tahun, sekolah itu akan selalu lolos menuju kejuaran nasional. Selain itu, sekolah ini juga terkenal dengan kemampuan akademik yang cukup menjanjikan.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian dan sebutkan dimana posisi kalian." Ucap seorang namja dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Kim Ryeowook, dari Bundang Junior School. Posisi Point Guard!" Ucap namja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Chungju Junior School. Posisi Small Forward!" Ucap namja berambut ikal karamel.

"Wah, sepertinya kita mendapatkan tambahan untuk posisi Small Forward dan Point Guard, hyung!" Ucap namja berwajah ikan.

"Tetapi sayang sekali, tidak ada yang mendaftar di posisi Center!" Ucap namja berbadan paling kekar.

"Bukankah 1 Center saja sudah cukup, hyung?" Tanya namja berbadan paling kurus.

"Tentu saja cukup. Lagipula fisikku cukup untuk bermain selama 1 pertandingan penuh!" Ucap namja berbadan kekar.

SRAK- SYUT

Semua yang ada disana memandang kearah seberang lapangan dimana seorang namja yang baru saja melakukan shoot dan masuk dengan mulus dalam ring basket.

'_**Baby, apa kau sekarang sedang mengikuti seleksi tim basket juga?' **_Batin seorang namja tampan sambil menatap kearah keranjang basket.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya dia yang bisa menempati posisi apa saja di tim ini! Jadi mau menambah posisi apa pun percuma." Ucap namja berwajah cantik sekaligus tampan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukan saatnya bergosip, cepat lakukan pemanasan!" Ucap seorang yeoja dengan sebuah note yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"NE!" Ucap mereka yang mendengar ucapan yeoja tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In Basketball YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p>Sapphire Blue High School adalah sekolah yang selalu mengikuti pertandingan kualifikasi kejuaran nasional. Tetapi sayangnya sekolah mereka tidak pernah lolos sampai perempat final. Walaupun begitu, tim basket sekolah ini tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu melakukan perbaikan agar pertandingan selanjutnya mereka bisa menang.<p>

"Perkenalkan nama, asal sekolah serta posisi kalian!" Ucap seorang yeoja dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

"Kim Kibum, Santa Monica Junior School. Posisi Small Forward!" Ucap namja berwajah datar dengan kacamata menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau pindahan dari LA?" Tanya namja berwajah imut. Namja datar yang dipanggil Kibum itu hanya mengangguk.

"Henry Lau, Columbia International College. Posisi Point Guard!" Ucap namja berpipi chubby.

"Wah, kita mendapat tambahan Shooting Guard, bukankah itu bagus, hyung?" Ucap namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka.

"Cho- Ani, Kim Yesung, Cheonan Junior School. Posisi Point Guard dan Shooting Guard!" Ucap namja bertubuh paling mungil diantara murid baru.

"Kau menempati 2 posisi?" Tanya namja berkebangsaan China.

"Ne, wae?" Tanya namja bernama Yesung itu dengan nada bicara datar.

"Ani. Lupakan!" Balas namja tadi.

"Baiklah, kita akan langsung memulai latihan seperti biasa. Sebelumnya kalian lakukan pemanasan!" Ucap yeoja yang dari tadi menatap perkenalan murid baru.

"NE!" Teriak mereka semua.

'_**Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku mampu, hyung!' **_Batin salah satu dari mereka.

**END Prolog**

* * *

><p><strong>Love In Basketball YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Baiklah, saya tahu, bukannya mencoba menyelesaikan hutang tapi saya malah menambah hutang...<strong>

**Silahkan salahkan otak saya yang terkontaminasi akibat nonton anime Slam Dunk sehingga jatuh cinta pada 'couple terselubung' yang ada di anime itu...**

**Saya juga sedang dalam proses menonton Kuroko No Basket yang lagi-lagi ada 'couple terselubung'...**

**Jadi saya akan usahakan agar fict yang ini dan yang satux bisa berjalan (?) beriringan, Entah ide untuk fict mana yang muncul duluan, maka saya akan langsung mencoba untuk update...**

**Oia, minta saran nama untuk 2 yeoja diatas serta nama orang yg cocok jadi pelatih di sekolah Saphhire Blue karna utk Everlasting, saya sudah menetukannya...**

**Oia, yeoja yang cocok menjadi sepupu sang cast utama kita ne, yaitu KIM JONG WOON aka Choi- ani, Kim Yesung...**

**Jja, mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Hei, kau tahu siapa pemain nomor 4 itu?" Tanya seorang namja berbaju kuning pada namja di sampingnya.**_

"_**Aku tidak tahu tapi dari yang aku dengar, orang-orang mengatakan bahwa dia sangat jenius dalam basket untuk ukuran murid SMP. Bahkan dia langsung turun menjadi starter saat pertandingan pertama." Jawab namja yang tadi ditanya.**_

"_**Wah, apa dia murid baru?" Tanya namja berbaju kuning lagi.**_

"_**Sepertinya begitu. Aku mendengar dari percakapan beberapa orang, bahwa pertandingan final ini dia turun sebagai kapten tim." Jawab namja berbaju biru.**_

"_**Tetapi baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang murid baru menjadi kapten tim saat pertandingan final. Siapa namanya?" Tanya namja berbaju kuning.**_

"_**Namanya Kim Yesung, ani, Choi Yesung!" Ucap seorang namja tampan yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan mereka berbicara.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p>Title : Love In BasketBall<p>

Author : AegyaCrackCouple'SJ

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Main Cast : All Member Super Junior+Stephanie (CSJH)+Kahi (ex-member AS)

Pairing : YeWon/WonSung/WonYe, slight! Another Pair

Rating : T menuju M ( _ )

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning : Gaje, Typo's everywhere, Unofficial Couple! so if u don't like u can clik (X), BL, Summary gak nyambung, Shounan Ai

Summary : 2 namja berstatus 'suami istri' terpaksa menyembunyikan status akibat peraturan sekolah. Selain itu, tempat sekolah keduanya berbeda terkenal dengan ketidakakuran penghuninya serta dalam hal basket. Bisakah keduanya menjalani status sebagai 'suami istri' serta pemain basket profesional?

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p>"KLUB BASKET!" Teriak seorang namja berbadan tinggi. Bahkan beberapa murid yang lewat didepannya tampak sangat kecil. Tangan panjangnya melambaikan sebuah brosur.<p>

"Untuk apa kau berteriak jika kau tidak menyerahkan brosur klub basket, Zhoumi babo?" Ucap seorang namja di sampingnya.

"Eh, Shindong hyung. Anou, apa perlu brosur ini kita bagikan juga?" Tanya si namja tinggi bernama Zhoumi.

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak mungkin menjelaskan pada murid baru tentang klub basket jadi kita hanya bisa menyerahkan brosur saja. Setelahnya mereka yang akan memutuskan apakah akan bergabung atau tidak!" Jelas Shindong sambil menyerahkan selembar brosur pada salah satu murid baru yang lewat.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk tahun ajaran baru di Sapphire Blue High School. Selama satu minggu, kegiatan belajar akan ditiadakan untuk memberi kesempatan kepada klub sekolah merekrut anggota baru. Maka dari itu sejak pagi, halaman sekolah yang sangat luas sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam stan dari semua klub. Setiap stan berisi beberapa murid yang akan mencatat murid baru yang ingin bergabung.

Sedangkan di luar stan, terdapat beberapa anggota klub yang berusaha menarik minat murid baru untuk bergabung di klub mereka. Dengan cara berteriak mempromosikan klub atau membagikan brosur yang berisi penjelasan tentang klub.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan klub basket, hyung?" Tanya seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci yang muncul di belakang 2 namja tadi.

"Sungminnie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Shindong sambil menatap si namja manis.

"Aku disuruh Hankyung hyung untuk melihat kalian. Ternyata dugaannya benar, kalau belum ada yang bergabung diklub basket." Ucap Sungmin lemah.

"Anou, mian. Boleh aku minta brosurnya?" Tanya seorang namja mungil.

Sontak 3 namja tadi langsung menoleh kedepan dan menemukan sosok seorang namja mungil dengan rambut hitam pendek. Tangannya terjulur untuk meminta brosur dari Zhoumi. Shindong dan Sungmin menatapnya bingung karna namja ini adalah murid baru pertama yang mendatangi klub basket.

"Ah, tentu saja. Ini!" Ucap Zhoumi sambil menyerahkan brosur ditangannya.

"Kalau kau memang berminat, kau bisa langsung mendaftar di stan klub basket. Nanti kau akan menerima jadwal latihan." Jelas Sungmin sambil menatap namja di depannya.

"Ne!" Jawabnya singkat. Bahkan wajahnya sangat datar.

"Apa perlu aku antarkan?" Tawar Shindong.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan, baiklah!" Jawabnya datar.

"Arraso. Silahkan lewat sini!" Ajak Shindong sopan.

Sungmin dan Zhoumi hanya menatap kepergian keduanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat namja itu, tapi dimana?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Kau benar, aku juga merasa begitu!" Ucap Sungmin.

"Tetapi tubuhnya mungil sekali, apa dia serius mau bergabung di klub basket?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku, koala?" Tanya Sungmin tajam.

"Uppss, anio hyung. Kau kan lain jadi jangan tersinggung ne?" Rayu Zhoumi.

"Cih!" Balas Sungmin.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p>"Heh? Kau ingin bergabung di tim basket?" Tanya seorang namja cantik.<p>

"Ne? Wae?" Tanya namja mungil di depannya polos.

"Tapi-"

"Gwenchana Heechul-ah, kita tidak pernah membatasi siapa pun yang ingin bergabung di tim basket kan. Lagipula aku yakin tinggi badan tidak jadi masalah jika itu yang kau takutkan." Ucap namja disampingnya dengan senyum malaikat.

"Tapi Teukie-"

"Hyung, memang apa salahnya jika dia bergabung? Aku juga tidak terlalu tinggi." Ucap namja berwajah ikan.

"Diamlah, Hae!" Ucap Heechul sadis.

"Anou, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya si namja mungil.

"Silahkan tulis namamu disini serta kelas, ne. Setelahnya kami akan memberikanmu jadwal latihan." Ucap namja yang dipanggil Teukie.

"Ne, gomawo hyung!" Ucap si namja mungil.

Tangannya langsung menulis nama dan kelas disebuah kertas. Setelah selesai, dia mendapatkan sebuah kertas yang berisi jadwal latihan. Dengan senyum cerah, dia berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Gomawo hyung, aku akan datang minggu depan." Ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar dari stan klub basket.

Berbeda dengan Sapphire Blue High School, Everlasting High School hanya di beri waktu selama 3 hari untuk melakukan perekrutan anggota baru klub. Maka dari itu sejak pagi lorong disekitar ruang klub ramai dengan murid yang berlalu lalang. Tampak beberapa klub menerima anggota yang cukup membludak tetapi ada juga klub yang mendapatkan anggota ala kadarnya.

"Sepertinya tahun ini klub basket juga akan kekurangan anggota. Tetapi semoga saja itu cukup untuk mengikuti turnamen tahun ini." Ucap namja berbadan paling kurus.

"Kau benar, Hyukkie. Walaupun anggota kita kurang tetapi kita masih bisa mengikuti turnamen seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Lanjut Hae sambil tersenyum.

"Lagipula, tahun kemarin kita masuk 4 besar dengan anggota seadanya. Jadi tahun ini tidak akan masalah, apalagi kita mendapatkan anggota baru!" Ucap Hyukkie sambil tertawa.

Mereka semua yang ada disana hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu selain namja tadi, apa ada yang lain?" Tanya namja berbadan kekar.

"Ada Kangin hyung, kalau tidak salah namanya Cho Kyuhyun!" Jawab Hyukkie sambil memeriksa kertas berisi nama anggota baru.

"Hanya 2 orang?" Tanya Kangin sanksi.

"Sudahlah, ini lebih baik daripada tahun kemarin." Ucap Teukie sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar, Teukie hyung!" Balas Kangin.

"Lalu dimana dia?" Tanya Heechul sambil melirik kesekitar stan.

"Kahi noona sedang mencarinya. Lagipula dimana lagi dia mau menghabiskan waktu jika bukan disana!" Ucap Kangin sambil duduk di samping Heechul.

"Kangin hyung benar. Bahkan dia akan tetap berlatih walaupun dia tingkahnya seperti itu!" Ucap Hae sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi karna dia juga, tahun kemarin kita bisa masuk 4 besar!" Ucap Teukie sambil membaca kertas di tangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jadi kau akan mendaftar di klub basket?" Tanya namja berwajah China.<p>

"Ne!" Jawab si namja mungil dengan nada datar. Matanya masih menatap lurus namja di depannya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tulis nama serta kelas!" Lanjut namja di depannya. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kertas ke hadapan si namja mungil.

Tanpa bicara, namja mungil itu menulis nama serta kelasnya. Matanya kembali menatap namja di depannya begitu dia selesai menuliskan nama serta kelasnya.

"Kim Yesung?" Tanya namja di depannya sambil menatap Kim Yesung, si namja mungil.

Yesung hanya mengangguk dengan raut wajah datar. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata namja yang menyebutkan namanya ini.

"Kim Yesung?" Ulang Shindong yang kebetulan berada di belakang Yesung. Yesung kembali mengangguk tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Baiklah, ini jadwal latihan klub basket. Kita akan mulai latihan minggu depan." Jelas namja di depannya.

"Gomawo, hmm-"

"Hankyung, kau bisa memanggilku Hankyung hyung." Jawab namja di depannya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ne. Gomawo Hankyung hyung!" Balas Yesung. Setelahnya dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar stan klub basket.

"Hyung, apa dia-"

"Anggota baru eoh?" Potong sebuah suara yang baru saja muncul.

"Stephanie, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!" Tegas Hankyung.

Stephanie hanya mendengus geli mendengar ucapan teman sekelasnya ini. Dirinya kemudian duduk di samping Hankyung dan menatap kertas yang tadi berisi nama anggota baru. Matanya memicing saat menemukan sebuah nama yang tidak asing.

"Kim Yesung?" Ucapnya sambil menatap Hankyung.

Hankyung mengangguk sambil menatap kedepan. Masih banyak murid yang lalu lalang dan juga suara teriakan untuk mempromosikan klub mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia mendaftar di sini. Aku pikir dia akan mendaftar di Everlasting High School atau Tohosinki High School." Ucap Stephanie sambil meletakkan kertas tadi.

"Aku pun tidak menyangka. Aku pikir tadi dia hanya bercanda saat menulis nama itu." Balas Hankyung sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Jenius yang disebut sangat dingin pada orang-orang eoh?" Tanya Stephanie.

"Aku rasa bukan dingin tetapi dia hanya tidak tahu bersikap pada orang baru." Balas Hankyung sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula kau ingat, saat Junior School dulu dia sudah menjadi starter untuk pertandingan pertama. Bahkan dia membawa tim basket sekolahnya menjadi juara nasional!" Lanjut Hankyung.

"Heh? Jadi dia jenius yang dimaksud itu?" Tanya Shindong yang kaget mendengar obrolan kedua orang di depannya.

"Ne? Memangnya berapa jenius basket bernama Kim Yesung yang kau tahu, Shindong-ah?" Tanya Stephanie.

"Tapi- Bukankah katanya dia mendaftar di sekolah yang elit?" Tanya Shindong lagi.

"Tapi buktinya dia mendaftar di sini, Shindong-ah!" Tegas Hankyung.

"Hehehehehe~ kau benar hyung, baiklah! Aku akan menyusul Zhoumi dan Sungmin." Ucap Shindong sambil melangkah meninggalkan stan klub basket.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan masuk di sekolah ini. Mengingat sejarah sekolah ini yang hanya selalu bisa menembus 16 besar tetapi selalu gagal saat akan masuk keempat besar." Ucap Stephanie lirih.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu. Aku yakin, tahun ini kita bisa melakukannya!" Ucap Hankyung yakin.

"Kau benar! Aku harap mereka kuat menghadapi latihan neraka dari Taksama Ssaem." Harap Stephanie.

"Hahahahaha~ kau ini, kalau Taksama Ssaem mendengarnya, aku yakin dia akan menambah porsi latihan kita minggu depan!" Ucap Hankyung sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Lalu apa ada yang mendaftar selain dia?" Tanya Stephanie serius.

"Ada. 2 orang, Kim Kibum dan Henry Lau!" Jawab Hankyung tidak kalah serius.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p>Dub... Dub...<p>

"Ternyata kau ada di sini!" Ucap sebuah suara.

Namja yang tadinya sedang mendribble bola langsung berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja yang bersandar di sisi pintu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih 'yeoja', Kahi noona?" Tanya si namja tampan cuek.

Tangannya kembali melakukan dribble dan setelah berada di posisi yang menurutnya pas, dia langsung melakukan syuting dan-

SYUT - SRAK

Masuk dengan mulus. Kakinya melangkah untuk mengambil bola basket tadi dan kembali melakukan dribble.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" Tanya Kahi sambil melangkah masuk kedalam gedung yang ternyata lapangan basket.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya si namja tampan kalem.

"Agar kau bisa melihat murid baru yang memang berbakat yang sudah bersedia bergabung!" Jawab Kahi sambil melangkah mendekati si namja tampan.

"Hah~ kau tahu, noona. Sejak aku bergabung, klub basket sudah cukup untuk menampung murid yang berbakat. Tetapi kau lihat, hingga turnamen tahun kemarin hanya aku, Donghae dan Hyukkie yang bertahan. Beruntung kami bisa bertahan dari latihan super neraka darimu dan juga Jung Hoon Ssaem!" Balas si namja tampan.

"Itu karna memang kalian tahan banting, Siwon-ah. Lagipula yang lainnya memang tidak seperti kalian yang memang bisa beradaptasi dengan yang lainnya." Balas Kahi.

Si namja tampan atau Siwon menghentikan dribble bolanya dan menatap Kahi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" Tanya Siwon sambil memutar bola di jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tahu, dari awal kalian bertiga bergabung, kami semua memang sudah menaruh perhatian lebih pada kalian bertiga." Jawab Kahi sambil mendribble bola yang direbutnya dari Siwon.

"Jadi karna itu kalian menyiksa kami bertiga, noona?" Tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

"Bukan menyiksa tapi menguji!" Tegas Kahi sambil mencoba menembak.

SYUT – SRAK

Masuk mulus melewati keranjang basket.

'_**Menguji apa jika seperti neraka?' **_Batin Siwon.

"Lalu berapa banyak murid baru yang mendaftar anggota basket?" Tanya Siwon sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Katanya hanya 2 orang tetapi itu cukup daripada banyak yang mendaftar dan akhirnya mundur sebelum turnamen." Jawab Kahi sambil kembali mendribble bola yang tadi dilemparnya.

"Untuk posisi?" Tanya Siwon sambil menerima pass dari Kahi.

"Entahlah. Tadi Teukie oppa hanya menyuruh mereka untuk menulis nama dan kelas. Setelahnya mereka menerima jadwal latihan yang akan dimulai minggu depan!" Jawab Kahi.

"Seperti tahun lalu eoh, apa tahun ini akan ada tradisi aneh lagi, noona?" Tanya Siwon sambil mencoba memasukan bola di tangannya dari luar garis three point.

SYUT – SRAK

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kau ingat kan bagaimana Heechul oppa memperlakukan kalian tahun lalu?" Tanya Kahi sambil mengambil bola yang tadi ditembak Siwon.

"Aku harap tidak ada yang aneh-aneh!" Doa Siwon pelan.

"Aku justru berharap kejadian di atap akan terulang lagi!" Ucap Kahi sambil memutar bola basket di jari telunjuknya. Tidak lupa dengan _**smirk **_yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau kejam, noona!" Ucap Siwon sambil menggeleng.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang!" Ucap seorang namja mungil. Tangannya melepas sepatu dan memakai sandal rumah yang disediakan. Kaki mungilnya melangkah masuk dan menemukan ruang tamu yang masih dalam keadaan gelap.<p>

Tangannya meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

CKLIK

Ruang tamu yang tadinya gelap langsung terang. Tampak sebuah sofa panjang dengan sebuah meja berbentuk segiempat panjang di depannya. Di depan meja terdapat sebuah TV yang berukuran lumayan besar. Mata sipitnya memandang jam yang tergantung di atas TV sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

"Aku terlalu lama di perpustakaan sehingga tidak sadar sudah jam segini. Sebaiknya aku mandi kemudian memasak untuk makan malam." Ucapnya sambil merenggangkan lehernya yang terasa kaku.

Kakinya melangkah menuju satu-satunya kamar yang terdapat di apartemen tersebut. Tangannya kembali meraba untuk mencari saklar lampu.

CKLIK

Tampak sebuah ranjang king size di tengah ruangan. Kemudian ada sebuah lemari, meja belajar yang berisi 2 laptop. Di sampingnya terdapat pintu kamar mandi. Setelah meletakkan tas dan mengambil handuk, kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Kakinya langsung melangkah menuju bathtub untuk mengisinya dengan air hangat. Bukankah lelah akan berkurang setelah berendam di air hangat?

Setelah terisi dengan air hangat, dia melepaskan seragam sekolahnya dan masuk ke bathtub. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar mandi. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback On<strong>_

"_**Wah, tidak aku sangka kau bisa menjadi kapten tim di tahun pertamamu sekolah disini!" Ucap seorang namja tinggi.**_

"_**Aku juga tidak pernah berharap akan menjadi kapten tim. Pelatih yang memintaku jadi aku hanya melaksanakan apa yang beliau minta." Balas si namja mungil sambil mendesah.**_

"_**Baiklah, aku akan kekamar mandi untuk berganti baju. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya si namja tinggi.**_

"_**Aku akan menyusulmu. Kau duluan saja!" Balas si namja mungil.**_

_**Setelahnya si namja tinggi tadi melangkah meninggalkan si namja mungil. Si namja mungil memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah sehabis one on one dengan namja tinggi tadi. Dia bukannya tidak terbiasa tetapi entah kenapa hari ini tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Tetapi dia tetap memaksa namja tinggi tadi untuk one on one.**_

_**15 menit berlalu, akhirnya si namja mungil memilih berdiri dan menyusul si namja tinggi. Sesekali dia memijit lehernya yang terasa pegal. Bahkan dia berdecak saat merasakan nyeri menyerang punggungnya.**_

"_**Cih, sombong sekali dia!"**_

_**Langkah si namja mungil terhenti saat dia mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal. Dia memilih untuk berdiri di depan pintu karna dia penasaran akan kelajutan kata-kata dari namja di dalam.**_

"_**Mentang-mentang permainannya melebihi semua anggota, pelatih seenaknya memilih dia menjadi kapten. Jenius apanya!" Ucap namja di dalamnya.**_

_**Berusaha agar emosinya tidak keluar, si namja mungil menstabilkan nafasnya yang tadi sempat memburuh. Setelah yakin emosinua sudah stabil, si namja mungil menyentuh kenop pintu.**_

_**CKLEK**_

"_**Eh, Yesung?" Ucap si namja tinggi kaget akan kehadiran si namja mungil alias Yesung.**_

"_**Wae hyung?" Tanya Yesung dingin. Kakinya melangkah menuju lokernya yang berada di ujung ruangan.**_

_**Si namja tinggi tampak gugup saat mendengar nada dingin yang terdengar. Entah kenapa detak jantungnya berpacu saat melihat tatapan dingin Yesung.**_

"_**Hyung?" Panggil Yesung.**_

"_**N- ne?" Gugup si namja tinggi.**_

_**Yesung menoleh dan menatap si namja tinggi masih tetap dengan tatapan dinginnya. Hal itu membuat si namja tinggi semakin gugup.**_

"_**Untuk pertandingan besok, aku akan mundur sebagai kapten!" Ucap Yesung dingin.**_

"_**Eh? Wae?" Tanya si namja tinggi bingung. Walaupun sebetulnya dia sudah mengetahui penyebabnya.**_

"_**Tapi-" Yesung tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan si namja tinggi. Matanya menatap lurus tepat kedalam mata si namja tinggi.**_

"_**Tapi?" Tanya si namja tinggi.**_

"_**Jangan mencegahku untuk melakukan apa yang aku inginkan besok!" Tegas Yesung.**_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p>Si namja mungil alias Yesung ingat, setelah pembicaraannya dengan seniornya malam itu, besoknya Yesung memutuskan untuk mundur dari jabatan kapten tetapi dia bermain sesuai keinginannya tanpa peduli dengan intruksi pelatih maupun kapten timnya.<p>

Egois memang tetapi Yesung ingin membuktikan bahwa tanpa jabatan kapten, dia bisa membuat tim basket sekolah juara saat itu walaupun akhirnya dia harus bermain secara individu. Pelatih mereka tidak bisa protes karna itu memang keinginan dari Yesung sendiri. Bahkan dirinya mengancam akan mundur dari pertandingan jika tidak diijinkan bermain sesuai keinginannya.

Tok... Tok...

"Baby, apa kau di dalam?" Tanya sebuah suara dari luar.

Yesung yang tadinya melamun langsung kembali kealam nyata. Matanya menatap pintu yang diketok dari luar.

"Ne hyung, tunggu sebentar!" Balas Yesung sambil bangun dari posisi baringnya di bathtub. Tangan mungilnya meraih handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh mungilnya.

Tangan mungilnya langsung bergegas memakai baju dan menyampirkan handuk yang dipakainya tadi ke lehernya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Setelahnya dia membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok namja tampan yang menunggunya.

"Kapan kau pulang hyung?" Tanya Yesung polos.

"Baru saja. Aku tadi mencarimu di dapur tetapi kau tidak ada makanya aku langsung mencarimu di kamar. Apa kau baru pulang?" Tanya si namja tampan lembut.

CUP~

BLUSH

Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah memerah akibat kecupan di bibirnya dari sang namja tampan.

"Hyung~ kau bau keringat, apa kau habis latihan basket?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap namja di depannya.

"Ani. Tadi aku hanya bermain one on one melawan Hae karna penerimaan anggota baru jadi latihan akan dimulai minggu depan." Jawab si namja tampan sambil membuka kemeja miliknya sehingga tampaklah tubuh yang terpahat sempurna.

"Ugh~ aku akan menyiapkan makan malam!" Ucap Yesung berusaha menghindari pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak usah memasak, baby!" Ucap si namja tampan sebelum masuk kamar mandi.

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Yesung sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Karna aku ingin 'memakanmu'!" Ucap si namja tampan dengan wajah mesum.

"CHOI SIWON! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Teriak Yesung sambil membanting pintu kamar mereka.

Sedangkan si namja tampan atau Choi Siwon hanya tertawa melihat Yesung marah dengan wajah merah. Setelahnya dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sementara itu, si namja mungil masih menggerutu imut akibat godaan Siwon tadi. Tangan mungilnya mengambil sayur-sayuran dan mencucinya. Setelahnya dia memotong dan mulai menyiapkan sebuah panci kecil berisi air.

"One on One, eoh?" Gumam Yesung lirih. Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Senyum sedih tampak di wajahnya.

GREP

"Hyung, jangan mengagetkanku!" Ucap Yesung yang merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya.

"Baby, kau galak sekali eoh? Apa kau sedang PMS?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengecup leher jenjang Yesung yang terekspos bebas.

"Ahhnnn... hyunghhh... sayurnya~" Erang Yesung yang merasakan lidah Siwon menjelajahi lehernya.

"Hmm? Bukankah sudah aku bilang ingin memakanmu malam ini?" Gumam Siwon masih dengan lidah yang menyusuri leher Yesung.

"Engghhh~ Tapi... Ahhhnnnn~" Yesung berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan lebih dari ini.

"Mendesahlah baby, aku menyukainya!" Ucap Siwon lembut. Tangan kekarnya sudah menyusup di balik kaos milik Yesung dan mengusap perut yang sedikit berotot tersebut.

Yesung semakin gelisah saat tangan Siwon semakin naik dan mengusap pelan tubuhnya dengan gerakan sensual. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam sendok yang ada di tangannya. Siwon sendiri semakin intens mencium leher si namja mungil.

"Arrggghhhh... Ahnnmmm~" Desah Yesung saat merasakan Siwon menghisap bekas gigitan yang dia yakini tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari. Entah Yesung harus merasa beruntung atau tidak karna Siwon 'menandainya' di sekitar bahu yang bisa tertutupi seragam sekolahnya besok.

"Kau wangi, baby!" Gumam Siwon sambil memeluk Yesung erat.

'_**Fiuh~' **_Desah Yesung dalam hati. Berarti malam ini dia selamat dari 'kuda liar'.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan Hari S apphire Blue High School<strong>

Tampak seorang namja tampan dengan kacamata hitam di hidungnya sedang berjalan sambil membaca sebuah buku atau novel. Matanya tidak lepas dari novel di tangannya. Dia bahkan tidak pedulia apakah nanti dia akan bertabrakan dengan murid lainnya atau tidak. Toh murid yang melewatinya juga tidak terlalu peduli.

"Hah~ membosankan sekali jika menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan membaca novel!" Gumamnya sambil tetap membaca novel ditangannya.

BRUK

"Ouch!"

Tabrakan terjadi dari 2 namja yang berlawanan arah. Namja yang tadi fokus membaca novel hanya oleng sedikit sementara namja satunya sudah tersungkur di lantai koridor. Tangannya mengusap punggungnya yang sakit akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya sebuah suara yang ternyata Yesung.

"Ah, ne gwenchana!" ucap namja yang tadi tersungkur. Tangannya terulur untuk menyambut uluran tangan Yesung yang membantunya berdiri.

"Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati? Lorong ini bukan hanya kau yang melewati jadi perhatikan sekitarmu!" Ucap Yesung datar.

Namja yang mendengar ucapan Yesung langsung menutup novelnya dan menatap Yesung. Tampak bola mata sekelam malam yang menusuk tatapan Yesung.

"Lalu apa aku bermasalah denganmu?" Tanya namja tadi dingin.

Yesung melirik jas sekolah namja tadi dan matanya menangkap tulisan 'Kim Kibum'. Dia menghela nafas pelan kemudian balas menatap namja di depannya yang dia akui lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kim Kibum-ssi, bukan hanya kau yang bersekolah disini. Lagipula sepertinya kau juga sama sepertiku, murid kelas 1!" Ucap Yesung.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap Yesung.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau yang memiliki sekolah ini!" Yesung menatap Kibum datar.

"Anou, mian, bisakah kalian jangan bertengkar?" Lerai namja yang dari tadi hanya diam menonton keduanya.

Yesung menoleh dan menatap jas milik namja tadi. Matanya menangkap sebuah nama 'Henry Lau'.

"Apa kau juga kelas 1, Henry?" Tanya Yesung datar.

"Ne, salam kenal!" Ucap Henry sambil membungkuk.

"Cih, merepotkan!" Ucap Kibum sinis.

Tanpa ketiganya ketahui, 5 pasang mata sedang menatap kearah mereka.

"Hah~ sepertinya pekerjaan kita akan sulit!" Ucap namja yang paling tinggi, Zhoumi.

"Wae, Mimi-ah?" Tanya Shindong sambil menikmati snacknya.

"Hyung, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Pinta Zhoumi.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung?" Tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Bagaimana apanya, Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Stephanie bingung.

"Kalian lihat, pertemuan ketiganya saja sudah seperti itu. Bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka akan satu tim?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Kita lihat saja saat latihan minggu depan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Ucap Hankyung sambil melangkah meninggalkan pemandangan tadi.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Apa kalian tidak lapar? Aku akan mentraktir kalian!" Potong Hankyung santai.

Tanpa banyak bicara, 4 orang tadi menyusul Hankyung untuk menuju kantin. Hankyung menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menghiraukan pertengkaran tidak penting Shindong dan Zhoumi.

'_**Akhirnya mereka bertiga bertemu walaupun dengan keadaan seperti itu. Bisakah mereka bekerja sama nantinya?' **_Batin Hankyung.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Everlasting High School<strong>

Lapangan basket yang biasanya kosong jika tidak ada latihan, sekarang terdapat seorang namja mungil yang sedang mendribble bola basket dengan gerakan yang cukup gesit. Sesekali dia melakukan crossover dari kiri kekanan atau pun sebaliknya. Beruntung dia memakai kaos sehingga seragamnya tidak basah oleh keringat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melewati musuh jika bergerak seperti ini!" Intruksi sebuah suara.

Si namja mungil langsung menghentikan dribblenya dan menatap kearah bawah ring basket. Tampak seorang namja dengan PSP hitam ditangannya. Matanya tidak lepas dari PSP ditangannya.

"Mian, apa maksudmu?" Tanya si namja mungil tidak mengerti. Seingatnya tadi dia hanya sendirian disini.

Si namja yang ditanya langsung berdiri dan memasukkan PSP hitamnya kedalam kantong celananya. Setelahnya dia melangkah menuju si namja mungil dengan raut wajah datar.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun atau Kyu!" Ucap namja bernama Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Si namja mungil dengan ragu menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Kim Ryeowook, kau bisa memanggilku Ryeowook-"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Wookie-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahil

"Eh?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Aku tidak ingin ada 'jarak' diantara kita karna kita sama-sama kelas 1." Jelas Kyu.

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ne, tentu saja!" Ucapnya.

Setelahnya keduanya berjabat tangan lebih akrab. Tampak senyum di wajah keduanya.

"Apa kau bergabung di klub basket, Kyu-ah?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil kembali mendribble bola di tangannya.

"Ne, Wookie-ah. Apa kau juga?" Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Apa posisimu Point Guard?" Tanya Kyu lagi.

"Ne. Karna tubuhku mungil jadi aku berada di posisi itu. Lalu kau sendiri?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyu.

"Karna badanku tinggi jadi posisiku Forward. Small Forward!" Jawab Kyu yang memposisikan tangannya untuk meminta pass dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang mengerti langsung mempassing bola dan Kyuhyun mencoba menembak dari sisi kanan garis three point dan masuk dengan mulus.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, 2 pasang mata menatap kearah mereka. Satu namja tersenyum lembut sedangkan namja satunya berwajah datar.

"Nah Siwon-ah, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya namja dengan senyum lembut tadi.

"Apanya, Teukie hyung?" Tanya Siwon polos. Matanya masih menatap kearah 2 namja yang masih asik bermain berdua.

"Kita mendapat tambahan untuk posisi Point Guard dan Small Forward, lagipula tembakan Kyu juga akurat untuk posisi seperti itu, tidak kalah denganmu!." Jelas namja yang dipanggil Teukie.

"Memang untuk akurasi tembakan, namja itu mungkin tidak akan gagal tetapi entah kenapa Ryeowook belum terlalu lincah untuk ukuran seorang Point Guard." Balas Siwon.

"Ternyata kau menyadarinya!" Ucap Teukie lembut.

"Eh, apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Kita akan mengetahuinya saat latihan minggu depan!" Balas Teukie sambil berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hai hai...<strong>

**Mau balas review dulu ya (reader's : tumben? -_-)**

**Kim. err, kebetulan saya agak gimana gitu ama member GB itu jadi mian... ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Arlert09 Iye, soalx gak ada peltih kayak dy.. #plak# hohohohoho... tenang saja Yesung-ssi, saya akan buat dy bisa memegang bola basket... ^o^,,, nee, gomawo.. **

** oke, ini udh next, gomawo.. :) ****,, betewe,Uname kamu lucu...**

**Yeseongbebb ini udah lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**ErmaClouds13 hohohohoho... tenang saja, akan saya buat dia bisa memegang bola basket,,, ne, ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

** oke oke oke... ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Rina afrida hehehehehehehe... untuk masalah teman" skul mereka, gampang itu mah, pura" gak kenal aja kalo ketemu.. #plak#,, ne ini udah lanjut, gomawo... :)**

**Shinkwangyun ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Mitha3424 err, kebetulan saya agak gimana gitu ama member GB itu jadi mian.. ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Sply3024 yoi dek, kalo aku sukax KagaKuro, AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTakao trus trus... #dilemparsandal,,, ini udh di post dek, gomawo.. :)**

**Cloud-alones menurut penyelidikan yang saya lakukan #plak# SenRu (Sendoh x Rukawa) couple paporit, trus Rukawa x Sakuragi,, ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Jy ini hanya prolog, gomawo.. :)**

**Ywn ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :) ****,, err, gomawo utk saranx...**

**AKUsukaYESUNG hehehehehehe... gak pa", namax udh nemu kok,, ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Ye'Im Clouds ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Nichan hahahahahaha... ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Reani Clouds ini udh lanjut, gomawo... :) ****,, err utk nama yeoja yg asalx dari GB itu saya agak gimana gitu ama memberx jadi mian..**

**Kim Raein ini YeWon kok, kan margax Choi makax pas mau nyebut 'Choi' hanya sebatas 'Cho'... :)**

**I'm dhie Cloud's ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**purieCloudsYesungie hehehehehe... mian, saya agak gak sreg ama member GB itu jadi mian,,, ne, ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**jeremy kim84 ne, ini udh lanjut kok, mian gak kilat.. :)**

**alinzajazky ne, ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**kyutiesung ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**MPREG Lovers waw, namax agak 'prontal' tapi saya suka.. #plak#,, diusahakan gak akan sama persis tapi mungkin saya ambil beberapa adeganx utk ide.. ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

** ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :) ****,, saya pake member CSJH ama AS yaitu Stephanie ama Kahi...**

** ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :) ****,, gak kok, mereka beda sekolah..**

**Fitri i ni udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Guest ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Julia gureum hehehehehehe... ini udh lanjut dek, gomawo.. :)**

**SasaClouds yups, mereka udah nikah... oke, ini udh lanjut dan semoga membantu, gomawo.. :)**

**Cloudy Shine Clouds hehehehehehe... saya juga tidak terlalu tahu ttg basket kok, kita sama" belajar ne.. ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Hyejoon ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Yuu si fujoshi ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

**Clouds1709 salam kenal balik.. err, jujur saya agak gak sreg ama member GB & BB itu jadi mian.. gomawo.. :)**

**YY Gomawo, ini chap 1... :)**

**Wonkyusung hehehehehehe... ini udh lanjut, gomawo.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirx selesai juga balas review, mungkin yg pernah baca ff saya seblumx, maka tahu ini pertama kalix saya balas review...<strong>

**Thank's utk yg udh review dan maaf kalo ada yg namax gak kecantum atau salah ketik, maklum ngetikx pas insom..**

**0_0**

**Mian gak bisa update kilat karna saya mencari inspirasi dengan nnton anime yg ada di laptop dan akibatx, couple yaoi yang saya suka semakin bertambah di luar Knb ama Slam Dunk...**

**W*;*W**

**Saya gak janji akan update cepat lagi, mengingat otak saya yang udh lama gak d'pake akibat udh lulus kuliah dan juga utang ff saya yg menumpuk di grup jadi mungkin akan ngaret...**

**T^T**

**Jika ada yg gak dimengerti ttg ff di atas, silahkan tulis di kotak review ato PM ato invite saya di #ehem# 22CEECEE...**

**Baiklah, stop curhat gaje dari saya karna pagi semakin cepat menyapa #slap**

**Jadi...**

**Mind To Review..?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Waktu tersisa 15 detik tetapi kedua tim tidak ada yang mau menyerah. Tampak salah satu dari mereka yang bernomor 04 -berasal dari Cheonan Junior School- sedang dijaga oleh 2 orang. Penonton tampak was-was pasalnya yang menjaga bertubuh lebih tinggi dari namja yang dijaga tersebut.**_

"_**Sial, tinggal 10 detik lagi. Tidak ada cara lain." Gumamnya saat melihat waktu di papan skor. Tim sekolahnya tertinggal 1 point di 15 detik terakhir.**_

_**Sekejap matanya berubah dan dengan cepat dia meloloskan diri dari penjagaan 2 namja tadi dengan cara berpura-pura akan berlari kekanan. Setelah 2 orang tadi tertipu, dia langsung berlari kearah kiri dan meminta pass dari teman setimnya yang membawa bola.**_

"_**Pass!" Teriaknya sambil berlari menuju ring lawan. Tanpa terduga teman setimnya memberikan bola terlalu jauh. Penonton menahan nafas saat melihat si nomor 04 berlari mengejar bola di 5 detik terakhir.**_

'_**Dapat!' Ucapnya dalam hati setelah berhasil mengambil bola dan mendribble menuju daerah lawan.**_

_**Center lawan sudah menunggunya di bawah ring. Tetapi itu tidak membuat namja bernomor 04 itu ragu. Menatap datar kearah center lawannya, dia berhenti di daerah 3 point. Waktu sudah tersisa 3 detik terakhir. Dia melompat dan bersiap menembak kearah ring.**_

"_**Dengan ini, pertandingan akan berakhir!" Ucapnya sambil menatap center lawan.**_

_**SYUT-**_

_**Penonton menahan nafas saat melihat si nomor 04 melepas tembakan tanpa ragu. Wasit sudah mengangkat 3 jarinya dimana artinya jika bola masuk maka akan dianggap sah. Sedangkan si nomor 04 tersenyum tipis melihat bola yang dilemparnya tadi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p>Title : Love In BasketBall<p>

Chapter : 2

Author : AegyaCrackCouple'SJ

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Main Cast : All Member Super Junior+Stephanir (CSJH)+Kahi (Ex-AS)

Pairing : YeWon/WonSung/WonYe, slight! Another Pair

Rating : T menuju M

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning : Gaje, Typo's everywhere, Unofficial Couple! so if u don't like u can clik (X), BL,kebanyakan dialog daripada deskripsi (?)

Summary : 2 namja berstatus 'suami istri' terpaksa menyembunyikan status akibat peraturan sekolah. Selain itu, tempat sekolah keduanya berbeda terkenal dengan ketidakakuran penghuninya serta dalam hal basket. Bisakah keduanya menjalani status sebagai 'suami istri' serta pemain basket profesional?

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Tampak beberapa orang melakukan kegiatan di sekitar rumah mereka. Entah sekedar mengobrol dengan sesama tetangga atau berjalan-jalan menikmati udara sore. Salah satunya nampak seorang namja manis nan mungil sedang berjalan dengan sebuah bola basket di tangan kanannya. Sesekali dia menyapa tetangga yang mengenal dirinya. Kakinya berhenti disebuah rumah dengan nomor 8424. Tangannya membuka pagar rumah dan masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.<p>

"Appa, ayo bertanding denganku!" Teriak si namja manis dari arah pintu masuk.

"Yak! Bocah nakal, dasar tidak sopan lagipula ini sudah sore!" Jawab seorang namja dari arah taman belakang.

"Loh, Yesungie? Ada apa?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik walaupun umurnya sudah 34 tahun.

Si namja manis yang bernama Yesung hanya tersenyum tetapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan yeoja tadi. Kakinya melangkah masuk menuju belakang rumah dan menemukan namja berumur yang sedang membaca sebuah koran.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Biasanya appa akan meladeniku walaupun itu sudah tengah malam." Jawab Yesung dingin.

"Appa tidak mau. Kau pasti akan kalah jadi appa tidak mau mengeluarkan keringat secara sia-sia!" Jawab namja yang dipanggil appa tersebut atau Mr. Kim. Tangannya membalik halaman koran tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak mau mengeluarkan keringat atau takut kalah, appa? Atau appa ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca majalah mesum itu!?" Ucap Yesung sambil memutar bola dijari telunjuk kirinya. Suaranya masih sangat datar. Bahkan matanya menatap malas punggung Mr. Kim.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah?" Tanya Mr. Kim. Tanpa sadar dia mencengkram erat koran di tangannya.

"Cih, jangan berpura-pura appa. Aku tahu apa yang kau baca di balik koran itu jadi berhentilah berpura-pura sedang membaca koran!" Jawab Yesung datar.

Mr. Kim mendecih kesal karna sang anak mengetahui maksud tersembunyinya. Padahal dia sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya dari sang istri tapi anaknya yang baru datang ini bisa mengetahuinya.

'_**Tidak heran jika dia disebut jenius!' **_Batin Mr. Kim kesal.

"Loh Yesungie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik.

"Kahi noona, kau mau pergi?" Tanya Yesung balik. Sang yeoja yang ternyata adalah Kahi menghela nafas. Sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Yesung yang seperti ini.

"Iya, kebetulan ada pertemuan untuk anggota basket jadi aku harus hadir. Lalu kau?" Tanya Kahi balik.

"Mengajak orang tua itu untuk bertanding basket tetapi dia memilih sibuk dengan majalah mesumnya." Jawab Yesung datar.

Kahi tertawa melihat Yesung. Walaupun bertampang datar tapi Kahi bisa melihat raut kesal disana. Kalian bertanya kenapa Yesung bisa mengenal Kahi? Kahi dan Yesung adalah sepupu. Umma Yesung dan umma Kahi adalah saudara kandung. Selama di Seoul, appa dan umma Yesung tinggal di rumah Kahi. Sedangkan Yesung tinggal bersama sang suami. Dia sudah menikah, ingat?

Yesung menuju ruang makan untuk menemui sang umma yang sedang sibuk membuat kue, sepertinya. Dibelakangnya Kahi menyusul untuk sekedar berpamitan dengan umma Yesung. Yesung duduk disalah satu kursi kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Bagaimana jika Kahi noona menemaniku bertanding?" Tawar Yesung lesu.

"Tidak bisa Yesungie, ini enak umma!" Jawab Kahi. Dia memanggil umma Yesung sama seperti Yesung memanggil umma Kahi.

"Hah~ berarti Siwon hyung juga tidak bisa!" Ucap Yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba kue buatan umma, sayang?" Tawar sang umma lembut.

Yesung langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Mrs. Kim tersenyum padanya sambil menyodorkan piring berisi kue. Yesung mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Tangannya sudah bersiap mengambil sepotong kue tetapi-

"Wooohh, sepertinya kuenya enak!"

-Kue incaran Yesung sudah berpindah tangan. Yesung menatap namja di sampingnya yang sedang mengunyah kue incarannya. Matanya menatap tajam sang pelaku yang tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan anaknya. Sedangkan sang umma hanya menggeleng sambil terkekeh pelan. Kahi menatap ekspresi Yesung dan sang samchon yang masih mengunyah kue di mulutnya. Kemudian Kahi tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Yesung yang kesal.

"Appa, kenapa kau mengambil kueku?" Tanya Yesung kesal.

"Hei bocah, itu bukan kuemu!" Balas Mr. Kim tidak mau kalah. Tangannya kembali mengambil kue di piring yang sudah diletakkan sang istri di meja.

"Cih!" Gumam Yesung.

"Baiklah semuanya, aku pamit dulu karna aku sudah hampir terlambat. Dan Yesungie, kalau appa tidak mau bertanding denganmu, ancam saja dia!" Ucap Kahi.

"Kahi, apa maksudmu, eoh?" Teriak Mr. Kim tidak terima.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hyung, kenapa hanya kita yang berlatih hari ini?" Tanya Zhoumi yang sedang berlari keliling lapangan basket.<p>

"Memangnya kenapa, Zhoumi? Kau keberatan?" Tanya Sungmin yang berlari di sampingnya. Zhoumi menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja lapangan terasa sepi jika hanya kita yang latihan. Sedangkan murid baru akan mulai latihan besok." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Jangan protes Zhoumi-ah, apa kau mau Hankyung hyung menambah putaran larimu? Atau parahnya kau harus meminum jus buatan Stephanie noona!" Ucap Shindong yang berlari dibelakang mereka.

Seketika mereka yang mendengar ucapan Shindong langsung merinding mendengar ucapannya. Membayangkan yeoja yang menjabat sebagai manajer mereka yang tersenyum dengan sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna-warni ditangannya. Jangan lupakan aura yang ditebarnya jika sudah menyangkut cairan itu.

"Tidak. Terima kasih!" Ucap Zhoumi sambil mempercepat larinya. Sungmin, Hankyung, dan Shindong hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Zhoumi.

Sedangkan Stephanie hanya menatap 4 namja yang sedang berlari mengelilingi gedung basket. Mereka sengaja memilih untuk latihan agar saat latihan bersama murid baru, mereka tidak kalah.

"Yosh, 8 putaran lagi dan jangan lupa hukuman bagi kalian yang tidak menyelesaikannya!" Ancam Stephanie dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kenapa Stephanie noona suka sekali mengancam dengan jus buatannya?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Zhoumi! Lagipula jus itu juga baik untuk kita." Ucap Hankyung ragu.

Walaupun dia belum pernah mencobanya tetapi melihat bagaimana keadaan Zhoumi dan Shindong yang pernah meminumnya, membuatnya tidak pernah bermimpi untuk meminum jus itu. Lagipula yang masih tahan terhadap jus buatan Stephanie hanya Sungmin seorang. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Sungmin masih terlihat sehat setelah meminum jus buatan Stephanie.

"Kau yakin itu baik untuk kita, hyung? Apa maksudmu baik untuk Sungmin saja?" Tanya Shindong.

"Tentu saja Hankyung hyung berbicara begitu, karna dia belum pernah merasakan jus buatan Stephanie noona!" Jawab Zhoumi cuek.

"HEI! BERHENTI MENGOBROL, KECEPATAN KALIAN BERKURANG!" Teriak Stephanie.

Tanpa membalas teriakan Stephanie, keempat namja tadi kembali berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa Teukie hyung menyuruh kita berkumpul di sini?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil melihat kesekelilingnya.<p>

"Entah, tadi Teukie hyung menghubungiku dan meminta kita untuk berkumpul. Katanya ada yang ingin dia diskusikan." Jawab Kangin sambil duduk di lantai.

Sekarang anggota tim basket Everlasting High School berkumpul di lapangan basket atas perintah sang kapten, Leeteuk. Sekarang mereka menunggu Leeteuk dan Siwon yang belum datang.

"Dasar Ma Si, kenapa dia selalu telat jika sudah berhubungan dengan acara rapat seperti ini!" Ucap Heechul geram.

"Sabar hyung, mungkin jalanan sedang macet."Ucap Donghae.

"Macet apanya? Ini bukan akhir pekan atau jam pulang kerja jadi jalanan pasti lengang. Memang dasar Siwon saja yang suka mengulur waktu." Ucap Kahi yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah mendekati mereka yang tengah duduk di tengah lapangan. 5 pasang mata langsung menoleh dan menemukan sosok Leeteuk sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Yo, apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah dia berdiri dekat 5 orang tadi.

"Tidak juga, kami hanya menunggu kalian!" Jawab Heechul ketus.

"Kalian? Siapa?" Tanya Leeteuk. Dia kemudian duduk di samping Kangin.

"Kau dan si kuda itu!" Jawab Heechul.

"Siwon belum datang?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae dan dibalas gelengan oleh 2 namja itu.

"Dia itu selalu saja telat. Dasar!" Ucap Kahi sambil melihat jam dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Mianhe semuanya, aku terlambat!" Ucap sebuah suara.

6 orang tadi langsung menoleh dan menemukan namja yang dari tadi ditunggu sedang berdiri dengan senyum diwajahnya. Kedua tangannya mengangkat sebuah plastik yang terisi penuh. Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung mendekatinya dan membantu untuk membawa kantong plastik itu.

"YA! KAU DARIMANA SAJA, KUDA?" Teriak Heechul emosi.

"Mian hyungie, aku tadi ketiduran dan saat bangun aku sudah telat. Jadi untuk membayarnya aku membelikan kalian makanan untuk kita makan!" Jawab Siwon jujur, sangat jujur. Bahkan senyum polos tampak di wajahnya.

Heechul terdiam mendengar jawaban jujur Siwon. Hal ini membuat dia tidak tega memarahi Siwon lebih kejam lagi. Leeteuk sendiri tertawa dalam hati melihat Heechul yang terdiam seperti ini. Siwon sendiri, tertawa bersama Kangin yang memarahinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bukankah sudah aku katakan, kau akan kalah, bocah!" Ucap namja di depan Yesung.<p>

Yesung sendiri menunduk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dengan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Bahkan kaosnya pun sudah basah akibat keringat.

"Diamlah, orang tua! Aku masih belum kalah!" Ucap Yesung tanpa sopan santun.

"Wow, bahasamu sopan sekali, bocah! Baiklah jika kau masih ingin aku kalahkan." Ucap Mr. Kim santai.

Yesung menatap namja di depannya tajam sambil mengatur nafasnya. Setelah yakin kelelahannya berkurang, dia mencoba berdiri. Dia menatap sang appa yang tidak tampak berkeringat seperti dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau banyak berlatih bocah agar kau bisa mengalahkanku!" Ucap Mr. Kim yang sedang mendribble bola basket.

"Diamlah, appa! Kita sedang bertanding jadi hentikan ocehan tidak pentingmu itu." Balas Yesung yang sedang defense.

"Dasar bocah nakal!" Ucap Mr. Kim.

Tanpa di duga, sang appa mencoba menerobos Yesung. Tetapi Yesung mencoba menghalangi gerakan sang appa. Sang appa berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur ritme. Dia tersenyum mengejek kearah Yesung dan setelahnya dia menerobos Yesung yang sempat terpaku.

SRAK

"25 melawan 10!" Ucap sang appa santai.

Yesung mengatur nafasnya yang kembali terengah setelah berusaha mengejar gerakan sang appa. Tangannya kemudian menerima pass dari sang appa dan dia mulai mendribble pelan. Sedangkan Mr. Kim hanya diam dan melakukan defense seperti biasa. Yesung mendribble dengan tangan kirinya sementara matanya lurus kedepan.

"Bisakah kau bermain dengan serius, appa?" Tanya Yesung datar.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak akan menang jika aku bermain serius!" Balas Mr. Kim santai.

"Cih!" Gumam Yesung.

Yesung kemudian mencoba menerobos sang appa dengan cara berlari lurus kedepannya. Tetapi saat jarak keduanya sekitar 1 meter, Yesung berhenti kemudian dia mundur sedikit dan langsung berlari saat sang appa lengah.

'_**Sial, darimana bocah itu mempelajari gerakan ini?' **_Batin Mr. Kim yang melihat Yesung melakukan lay up dengan mulus.

"Kenapa, appa? Apa kau sudah menyerah?" Tanya Yesung datar.

"Cih, diamlah bocah!" Balas Mr. Kim.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan permainan dengan Mr. Kim yang mendribble bola. Tetapi sayang panggilan dari Mrs. Kim menghentikan pergerakan Mr. Kim. Beruntung keduanya bermain di lapangan basket yang terletak di samping rumah jadi Mrs. Kim tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk memanggil mereka.

"Umma, kapan Jongjin pulang?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Biasanya dia akan pulang saat akhir pekan tetapi katanya minggu ini dia harus mengikuti kegiatan klub." Jawab sang umma lembut.

"Oh~" Balas Yesung lemah. Senyum sedih tampak diwajahnya.

Sedangkan Mr dan Mrs. Kim hanya menatap Yesung sedih. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah anak-anak mereka.

"Bocah, apa kau tidak kembali ke apartemenmu dan Siwon?" Tanya Mr. Kim.

"Appa, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku bocah? Apa kau mengusirku, appa?" Tanya Yesung ketus.

"Tidak selama kau belum bersikap sopan padaku! Dan ya, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, bocah!" Balas sang appa.

"Cih, untuk apa aku bersikap sopan pada orang tua mesum sepertimu?" Gumam Yesung sambil menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku mendengarnya, bocah!" Ucap Mr. Kim sambil meminum kopi.

"Bagus kalau begitu jadi jangan berharap yang macam-macam padaku, appa!" Balas Yesung datar.

"Siapa juga yang mengharapkan sesuatu darimu? Jangan besar kepala, bocah." Balas Mr. Kim sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Yesung menatap sang appa tajam dan dibalas tatapan sengit oleh Mr. Kim. sedangkan Mrs. Kim menghela nafas melihat kejadian yang sudah menjadi rutinitas kedua namja yang paling berharga dalam dirinya ini. Tambahan untuk sang anak bungsu.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Lerai Mrs. Kim. Yesung dan Mr. Kim langsung saling membuang muka.

"Orang tua itu duluan, umma!" Ucap Yesung tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Yesungie, jaga ucapanmu! Dia appamu." Peringat sang umma lembut.

"Dengar itu, bocah!" Balas sang appa cuek.

Kembali Yesung menatap sang appa tajam. Sedangkan Mrs. Kim kembali menghela nafas melihat kelakuan 2 namja di depannya ini.

'_**Beruntung Jongjin masuk sekolah asrama!' **_Batin Mrs. Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Skip Time<strong>

Yesung baru saja keluar dari kelasnya saat hapenya bergetar di saku jasnya. Tangan mungilnya langsung mengambil I-Phone hitamnya dan menemukan nama Siwon di layar. Yesung membaca e-mail dari Siwon yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat karna hari ini latihan basket di sekolah sudah dimulai. Tanpa membalas Yesung kembali memasukkan I-Phone miliknya dalam saku jas.

Kakinya melangkah menuju lapangan basket untuk memulai latihan basket. Tadi dia menerima pesan dari Sungmin untuk jangan lupa datang latihan hari ini. Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Yesung saat itu, Sungmin langsung pergi. Yesung menatap ke kelas-kelas yang sudah agak kosong hingga akhirnya kakinya sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

"Eh, apa latihan sudah dimulai?" Gumam Yesung saat mendengar suara bola yang dipantul. Yesung menatap jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiri dan dia tidak terlambat. Atau belum terlambat.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya sebuah suara di belakang Yesung.

"Eh?" Yesung yang agak kaget langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan namja imut dengan pipi mochi sedang menatapnya imut.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya sosok di depannya dengan tatapan polos. Super polos.

"Henry Lau?" Tunjuk Yesung.

Sosok yang ternyata adalah Henry Lau, murid yang pernah Yesung tolong, langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Kenapa tidak masuk, hyung?" Tanya Henry polos.

"Tapi itu, ada suara bola basket jadi aku pikir latihan sudah dimulai tapi-" Ucapan Yesung terpotong. Jarinya menunjuk pintu di depannya.

"Kita belum telat hyung karna ini masih jam 3 tapi latihan dimulai jam setengah 4 kan?" Ujar Henry sambil melirik jam di pergelengan tangan kanannya. Yesung mengangguk setuju. "Daripada kita penasaran, lebih baik kita masuk dan melihatnya!" Lanjut Henry.

Henry kemudian membuka pintu di depannya dan Yesung menyusul di belakangnya. Saat pintu terbuka, keduanya menemukan seorang namja sedang melakukan 3 point. Tercetak rasa kagum di wajah imut Henry tetapi Yesung hanya menatap sosok tadi datar.

'_**Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan sosok itu,' **_Batin Yesung sambil mengamati sosok yang masih membelakangi keduanya.

"Eh?" Sosok itu berbalik dan saat itu juga suasana disekitar mereka berubah. Bahkan wajah kagum Henry berganti menjadi raut cemas dan takut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya sosok itu datar.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya, Kim Kibum. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yesung dengan datar. Sosok yang ternyata Kim Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Haruskah aku berurusan dengan kalian berdua diluar jam sekolah?" Tanya Kibum malas.

"Cih, seingatku, kami tidak pernah punya urusan denganmu saat jam sekolah berlangsung!" Ujar Yesung.

"Anou- mian, bisakah kalian-"

"Lagipula untuk apa kami mempunyai urusan dengan namja sepertimu?" Potong Yesung sarkatis. Henry semakin cemas saat melihat tatapan mata Kibum saat mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'namja sepertimu'?" Tanya Kibum datar.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Matanya menatap Kibum dengan menantang.

"Kalau kau datang kesini, berarti kau bisa bermain basket, apa kau ingin bertanding?" Tantang Kibum.

"Kau menantangku?" Tunjuk Yesung pada dirinya sendirinya.

"Why? Are you afraid?" Ejek Kibum dengan bahasa inggrisnya.

"No, i'm not. Why should i be afraid?" Tanya Yesung kembali.

Henry melongo mendengar Yesung bisa berbahasa inggris. Padahal dipikirannya Yesung tidak akan bisa atau paling tidak dia tidak akan mengerti ucapan Kibum. Ternyata pepatah yang mengatakan jangan pernah menilai buku dari cover itu benar adanya.

"Ok, can we start now?" Ucap Kibum sambil menatap Yesung.

"Why not!" Balas Yesung. Setelahnya dia meletakkan tas dan jas sekolahnya kemudian mendekati Kibum.

"Who gets 7 points first, he wins!" Ucap Kibum sambil melempar bola basket kearah Yesung.

Yesung menyeringai.

"Deal!" Balas Yesung mulai mendribble bola basket.

"3 point dihitung 2 sedangkan tembakan dalam adalah 1!" Lanjut Kibum. Yesung hanya menatapnya datar.

"Gawat, kalau sunbae datang dan mereka seperti ini, mereka akan mendapat masalah!" Ucap Henry sambil menatap kedua orang yang bersiap untuk bermain di depannya. Sesekali matanya menatap kearah pintu untuk mengecek keadaan.

Tanpa 3 orang itu ketahui, ada 5 pasang mata yang menatap mereka. 2 dari mereka menatap cemas pemandangan di dalam lapangan tetapi 3 orang lainnya tidak peduli. Bahkan mereka terkesan tertarik akan permainan 2 namja itu.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Kita harus menghentikan mereka!" Ucap namja paling tinggi.

"Diamlah Mimi, kita lihat saja permainan mereka!" Balas namja paling tambun.

"Tapi Shindong hyung-"

"Sungmin, tenanglah. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk." Ucap namja tampan dengan nada kalemnya.

"Tapi-"

"Sungmin, percayalah pada mereka!" Ucap yeoja satu-satunya diantara mereka.

5 orang yang ternyata adalah Hankyung, Shindong, Zhoumi, Sungmin dan Stephanie tadinya berniat masuk tetapi langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara dari dalam lapangan. Berniat membuat kejutan untuk murid baru itu tapi nyatanya merekalah yang terkejut saat salah satu dari mereka menantang untuk one on one.

"Kita lihat, permainan seperti apa yang akan mereka tampilkan?" Ucap Hankyung sambil menyandarkan tubuh tingginya dan menatap kedalam lapangan.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wah ternyata murid baru tahun ini sangat rajin, bahkan mereka sudah bersiap dilapangan daripada senior!" Sindir Kahi sambil menatap 3 namja di depannya.<p>

"Hehehehe~ Mian Kahi noona, tadi kami ada urusan!" Ucap salah satunya sambil tertawa.

"Kau pikir, aku akan percaya begitu saja, Hyukkie?" Balas Kahi sambil menatap Eunhyuk.

"Tapi itu berhasil saat kami mencobanya pertama kali, noona!" Lanjut namja di samping Eunhyuk.

"Kangin, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hae dan Hyukkie?" Tanya Kahi sambil menatap Kangin, salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, setidaknya kami tidak pernah telat seperti Siwon!" Balas Kangin cuek.

"Jangan membawa orang lain dalam masalah kalian!" Ucap namja di samping Kahi.

"Mianhe, Leeteuk hyung!" Ucap Kangin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Lalu dimana Siwon dan Heechul?" Tanya Leeteuk. 3 namja yang ditanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah oppa, sebaiknya kita memperkenalkan diri pada murid baru dan untuk mereka berdua, itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti!" Ujar Kahi sambil menunjuk 2 namja yang dari tadi diam.

Leeteuk mengangguk. 3 namja yang tadi telat langsung berdiri di samping Kahi. Sedangkan 2 namja yang dari tadi diam langsung menatap orang-orang di depan.

"Mian atas kejadian barusan, perkenalkan namaku Park Leeteuk tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Teukie hyung dan jabatanku adalah kapten dan posisiku Point Guard. Salam kenal, ne!" Mulai Leeteuk dengan senyum lembut.

"Namaku Kahi tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kahi noona karna umurku di atas kalian. Bukan berarti Leeteuk oppa sudah bersikap lembut, maka latihan kita akan santai! Aku menjabat sebagai manager tim." Ucap Kahi sambil menyunggingkan smirk di bibirnya.

"Noona, kau menakuti mereka!" Peringat Donghae. Kahi hanya menatap Donghae sebagai jawaban.

"Namaku Kim Kangin, kalian bisa memanggilku Kangin hyung. Posisiku Center. Disebelahku ini Donghae, Shooting Guard." Tunjuk Kangin dan Donghae melambai sebagai jawaban, "disebelahnya Eunhyuk, dia kembaran Donghae. Posisinya sama seperti Donghae" Lanjut Kangin.

"Kami tidak kembar, hyung!" Ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Kangin hanya tertawa.

"Siwon dan Heechul, mereka juga anggota tim tetapi belum datang. Mungkin mereka ada urusan jadi silahkan kalian perkenalkan diri." Ucap Leeteuk pada 2 namja di depannya.

"Cih, anggota macam apa yang telat saat latihan?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kyu, jangan seperti itu!" Peringat salah satunya.

"Jangan ucapanmu, bocah!" Peringat Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, bisa dipanggil Kyu atau Kyuhyun. Posisi Small Forward!" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sedangkan 4 orang disampingnya menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun.

"Anou- namaku Kim Ryeowook, sunbae bisa memanggilku Ryeowook atau Wookie. Posisi Point Guard!" Ucap namja di samping Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya masih ada yang mengerti tentang sopan santun!" Sindir Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, berhenti!" Peringat Leeteuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan wajah tidak ikhlas. Donghae menepuk bahunya lembut.

"Sebelum kita mulai latihan, kita akan melakukan pemanasan dan setelahnya lari sebanyak 20 kali. Arra?" Ujar Leeteuk lembut.

Mereka semua -minus Kahi- mengangguk setuju.

"Hyung, apa yang mendaftar menjadi anggota tim basket, hanya kami berdua?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, Wookie-ah. Tapi itu lebih baik! Tenang saja." Jawab Kangin. Ryeowook mengangguk dan mereka pun memulai pemanasan.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall<strong>

* * *

><p>Yesung baru saja menerobos sisi kiri Kibum dan melakukan shooting 3 point. Wajahnya masih datar saat melakukan shooting. Tidak peduli bahwa Kibum menatapnya tajam.<p>

"Sial. Sial. Sial!" Ucap Kibum sambil menatap Yesung yang sedang mendribble bola basket. Tatapannya masih datar.

Henry dan 5 orang yang menatap keduanya hanya bisa melongo melihat keadaan Kibum yang sudah berkeringat lebih banyak dari Yesung. Bahkan mereka semakin heran dengan semua point yang di dapat oleh Yesung. Namja itu selalu melakukan 3 point berturut-turut.

"6 melawan 2, 1 point lagi maka aku menang!" Ucap Yesung yang sedang mendribble bola di tangan kirinya.

"Apa kalian sadar bahwa Yesung hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya dari awal? Entah itu mendribble bahkan melakukan shoot dan lay up, semua menggunakan tangan kiri." Ucap Zhoumi.

"Bahkan dia melakukan shoot 3 point dengan tangan kiri, apa jangan-jangan dia kidal?" Tanya Shindong.

Henry sendiri masih menatap kagum Yesung. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Yesung, yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil dari dia, bisa melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Shooting Guard. Bahkan saat Kibum mendribble bola, Yesung akan dengan cepat merebutnya.

"Cih, jangan senang dulu! Aku pasti akan melakukan point sebelum kau memenangkan permainan ini." Ucap Kibum sambil menatap Yesung. Kibum sadar bahwa dari tadi Yesung hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Bahkan walaupun sudah mendapatkan bola dari 'pencurian' yang dia lakukan, dia tetap menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Coba saja, Kim Kibum!" Tantang Yesung. Tangannya semakin cepat melakukan dribble sedangkan Kibum menatapnya waspada.

'_**Perubahan langkah?' **_Gumam Kibum dalam hati. Yesung tersenyum tipis saat merasakan bahwa Kibum mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan. Yesung bersiap melangkah untuk menyerang Kibum-

"Baiklah, berhenti kalian berdua!"

-Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar intruksi dari arah pintu. Yesung menatap kearah pintu dan menemukan 5 orang disana. Henry langsung merasakan takut saat apa yang dia takutkan terjadi. Kibum hanya berdiri seperti biasa dan mengelap keringat diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan berbuat sejauh ini padahal kalian akan menjadi teman satu tim!" Ucap Hankyun tenang tapi tegas.

"Tapi itu karna dia yang menantangku!" Bela Yesung tidak terima.

"Itu karna kau sombong!" Balas Kibum datar.

"Buktinya aku mengalahkanmu, Kim Kibum?" Desis Yesung sambil menatap Kibum.

"Kau-"

"Hentikan kalian berdua, sunbae ada disini!" Henry mencoba melerai. Yesung langsung membuang pandangannya kesamping. Kibum masih menatap Hankyung datar.

"Gawat, aura Hankyung hyung tidak baik!" Bisik Shindong pada Sungmin dan Zhoumi. Keduanya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Sebagai hukumannya, hari sabtu besok, Shindong, Sungmin dan Zhoumi akan bertanding melawan-"

"TIDAK!" Potong Yesung dan Kibum yang mengerti maksud Hankyung.

"kalian bertiga sebagai tim!" Lanjut Hankyung. Tidak dia pedulikan penolakan dari Yesung dan Kibum tadi.

"Mwo?" Henry menatap Hankyung polos.

"Ne mochi, aku, Sungmin dan Zhoumi akan melawan kalian, Yesung, Kibum dan kau, sebagai tim di pertandingan sabtu besok." Jelas Shindong sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi-"

"Jika tim kalian kalah, silahkan kalian angkat kaki dari klub basket dan jangan berharap aku akan menerima kalian jika kalian belum bisa berbaikan!" Tekan Hankyung. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi teman satu timnya?" Tanya Yesung tidak terima.

"Kau pikir aku mau menjadi teman satu timmu. Aku bisa mengalahkan mereka bertiga tanpamu dan bocah itu!" Balas Kibum.

"Tapi buktinya kau kalah melawanku, Kim Kibum!" Yesung berkata dengan nada sombong.

Henry menatap 2 namja yang akan menjadi teman satu timnya. Hatinya menjadi ragu kalau mereka bertiga bisa bermain sebagai tim. Bahkan mungkin ketiganya akan bermain sangat buruk pada hari sabtu besok. Matanya menatap Hankyung bersiap untuk menanyakan pertanyaan.

"Tapi-"

"Termasuk kau, Henry!" Potong Hankyung. Henry kembali menelan kalimat penolakannya tadi. "Sebelum hari sabtu, kalian tidak boleh datang kelapangan dan silahkan lakukan latihan dimana saja!" Lanjut Hankyung yang sudah mendorong 3 namja tadi untuk keluar dari lapangan.

4 orang yang melihat Hankyung mendorong 3 murid baru itu hanya diam. Mereka bukannya tidak mau membantu tetapi mereka tidak berani. Ini artinya Hankyung sedang masuk dalam mode 'kapten jahat' disamping sifat lembutnya.

"Tapi hyung-" Ucap ketiganya terputus karena Hankyung sudah menutup pintu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Kim Kibum!" Ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk Kibum.

"Kenapa gara-gara aku? Bukankah kau juga setuju untuk bertanding tadi." Bela Kibum tidak terima.

"Itu karna kau menantangku dengan sikap sok hebatmu itu!" Ucap Yesung.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" Lerai Henry.

2 namja yang dimaksud langsung dia dan tidak saling menatap. Henry menghela nafas lelah. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan terlibat dalam masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh 2 namja yang baru dia kenal ini. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin bermain basket tetapi kenapa harus seperti ini.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Mulai Henry setelah mereka terdiam.

"Yang jelas aku tidak mau setim dengan kalian. Aku akan membujuk mereka agar mau menerimaku lagi." Jawab Kibum cuek.

"Kau pikir mereka akan melakukannya semudah itu? Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang diucapkan Hankyung hyung tadi?" Tanya Yesung jengah.

"Aku tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba!" Jawab Kibum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat latihan?" Usul Henry sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"TIDAK!" Tekan 2 namja di depan Henry.

"Oi oi oi, apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Stephanie yang dari tadi hanya diam. Matanya menatap Yesung dan Kibum yang saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Henry yang duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Mereka mengintip dari jendela.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar mereka mau saling mengenal. Kemampuan mereka memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata tetapi aku ingin melihat kemampuan mereka bertiga karna aku yakin, mereka bertiga memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari ini!" Jelas Hankyung. 4 orang yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.

"Tapi-" Ucapan Sungmin terputus sambil menatap 3 orang yang dimaksud.

Henry yang mencoba untuk membuat Yesung dan Kibum berbaikkan. Bahkan namja imut itu menarik tangan Yesung dan Kibum untuk bersalaman, yang tentu saja ditolak oleh 2 namja yang dimaksud.

"Aku rasa ini akan sulit!" Ucap Zhoumi. Hankyung hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Ucap Hankyung santai.

"Aku tidak tahu Hankyung hyung akan sekejam ini pada murid baru." Ucap Sungmin masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Begitulah Hankyung hyung, kita hanya bisa menurutinya. Karna aku yakin, dia pasti sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan sangat baik." Ucap Shindong.

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihan sore ini! Dimulai dengan lari keliling lapangan 30 kali." Perintah Stephanie.

"MWO? Tapi noona?" Shindong, Sungmin dan Zhoumi mencoba membantah.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, salah kalian sendiri yang menunda waktu latihan dan lihat akibatnya!" Ucap Stephanie.

"Tapi kenapa kami juga kena? Kan yang menunda Han-"

"Kau menyalahkanku, Zhoumi?" Tanya Hankyung dengan senyum di wajahnya, tetapi aura disekelilingnya membuat Zhoumi mundur perlahan.

"Ani, hyung. Aku bercanda!" Ucap Zhoumi sambil menggeleng.

"Dan batas waktu lari kalian adalah 10 menit, jika lebih dari itu-" Stephanie mengangkat sebuah gelas yang entah dia dapat darimana dengan sebuah cairan berwarna hijau tua di dalamnya.

"Kalian harus menghabiskan jus spesial buatanku tanpa terkecuali!" Lanjut Stephanie sambil tersenyum. Hankyung dan yang lainnya meneguk ludah gugup.

'_**Aku tidak mau meminumnya!' **_Batin mereka berempat.

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yosh, baiklah. Istirahat 5 menit dan kita akan bermain mini game." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengatur nafasnya. Mereka baru saja selesai berlari 20 putaran.<p>

"Annyeong!" Ucap sebuah suara dengan nada ceria dari arah pintu.

Mereka yang sedang istirahat menoleh dan menemukan 2 sosok yang dari tadi sudah ditunggu. Siwon yang tersenyum dan Heechul dengan wajah kusutnya. Keduanya sudah memakai kaos dan celana serta sepatu untuk latihan.

"Kalian berdua dari mana, hah?" Marah Kahi saat keduanya sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Mian Kahi, tadi kami harus membantu petugas perpustakaan!" Jawab Heechul ketus.

"Wae?" Tanya Kangin.

"Hehehehe~ mian hyung, tadi aku ketiduran dan ternyata Heechul hyung berusaha membangunkan dengan cara berteriak." Jawab Siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Mereka yang mendengar jawaban jujur Siwon menghela nafas. Jika sudah seperti ini, mereka jadi tidak tega untuk memarahi namja jujur itu. Bahkan Kahi langsung menghembuskan nafas mendengar ucapan Siwon. Leeteuk sendiri menggeleng.

"Namja seperti itu menjadi anggota tim?" Gumam Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Jangan meremehkannya. Dia adalah ujung tombak tim basket ini, bahkan tanpa dia mungkin tim basket tidak akan sejauh ini." Ucap Donghae yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Apa maksud, sunbae?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kalian bisa memanggilku hyung," Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum, "dia itu walaupun seperti itu, tetapi saat bermain basket maka pribadinya akan berubah. Tidak ada senyum polos itu, yang ada wajah serius yang bersiap mengalahkan semua lawannya." Lanjut Donghae.

Ryeowook mengangguk tetapi Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar. Dia masih belum percaya dengan namja yang dijelaskan oleh Donghae.

"Dia bermain di posisi apa?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Eh? Itu- bagaimana menjelaskannya?"Ucap Donghae bingung.

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung. Bahkan Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya.

"Itu karna Siwon mampu menempati posisi dimana saja!" Jawab Leeteuk lembut. 3 orang yang mendengar suaranya langsung menoleh.

"Dimana saja?" Tanya Ryeowook. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Baiklah, 5 menit sudah habis. Heechul, kau bersama Kangin, Eunhyuk dan Wookie akan setim. Sedangkan aku, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Hae akan setim. Kita bermain mini game. Kahi akan menjadi wasit." Perintah Leeteuk.

Mereka yang mendengar perintah Leeteuk langsung bersiap untuk memulai mini game. Tim Heechul mengenakan baju lapisan berwarna merah sedangkan tim Leeteuk berwarna hijau. Siwon dan Kangin sudah bersiap di posisi untuk jump ball. Kahi yang bertindak sebagai wasit bersiap untuk melempar bola. Leeteuk dijaga oleh Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dijaga oleh Heechul sedangkan Donghae dijaga Eunhyuk. Siwon menatap Kangin dan tersenyum kearahnya.

PRRIITTT

Bola dilempar, Siwon dan Kangin melompat tetapi sayang bola mengenai tangan Kangin dan menuju Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menyerahkan bola pada Ryeowook yang menjadi Point Guard. 3 namja yang menjadi timnya, sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

"Jangan buru-buru, Wookie!" Peringat Kangin. Ryeowook mengangguk. Tangannya masih melakukan dribble dengan Leeteuk yang berdiri di depannya. Ryeowook memberi bola pada Donghae dan Donghae yang merasa posisinya aman langsung mencoba untuk menembak. Tetapi-

"Sial!" Ucapnya saat bola malah memantul ring basket. Siwon yang mendapatkan rebound langsung mengambil alih bola. Heechul dan timnya kembali ke posisi.

Siwon masih membawa bola dan melewati garis tengah. Siwon menatap Kangin yang menjaganya. Tanpa peringatan, Siwon memberikan bola pada Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu ketat di jaga oleh Heechul.

SYUT- SRAK

Masuk. Kyuhyun masih menatap kearah ring walaupun bola yang ditembakinya sudah diambil Eunhyuk. Dia kemudian kembali setelah Leeteuk meneriakinya untuk kembali keposisi.

'_**Bagaimana dia tahu bahwa aku kosong?' **_Batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon.

"Lari Siwon-ah!" Teriak Leeteuk sambil melemparkan bola hasil rebound dari tembakan Heechul. Siwon langsung berlari dengan menerima bola yang dilempar Leeteuk. Di depannya ada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Mianhe!" Ucapnya. Siwon melakukan cross over dari kanan ke kiri dan berhasil melewati 2 namja yang tadi menghadangnya. Siwon dengan mulus melakukan lay up.

'_**Dia bisa melewati penjagaan 2 orang? Bukan karna badannya lebih besar. Tidak, dia bahkan melakukan teknik yang sebetulnya harus dikuasai oleh seorang Point Guard!' **_Batin Kyuhyun kagum.

"Kau lihat kan, Kyu?" Ucap Leeteuk.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya, Leeteuk hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Love In BasketBall YeWon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya chap 2 update...<strong>

**#Dance_Shirt**

**Saya gak tahu mau ketik apa jadinya hanya seperti ini...**

**Mian gak bisa nyebutin yg udh review kemarin karna saya ngetiknya ini pas udh jam 3 sedangkan jam 6 pagi saya harus bangun...**

**Tapi thank's utk review di chap kemarin dan maaf gak bisa jawab pertanyaan kalian...**

**#bow**

**Jja, Mind To Review?**


End file.
